


hands down, i'm a professional

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Castiel, Baker Gabriel, Castiel and Gabriel are Brothers, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam drags Dean along over to his boyfriend's house, Dean thinks he'll never wanna get out of there quick enough. </p><p>Now? He's pretty sure he wants to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands down, i'm a professional

"So we're going to visit that dude I caught you banging in the alleyway," Dean deadpans, shaking his head. "Wow, Sammy, you planning on getting laid more often now or something?" he chuckles.

Sam just pins his brother with a bitch face, getting out of the car, standing in front of the Impala and staring out at the house in front of him. Dean joins him a few seconds later, whistling lowly under his breath.

"This is  _Gay-_ briel's house?" he snorts.

"Yes." Sam frowns. "I wish that you would keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself while we're here."

"Wait,  _we_?" Dean gives Sam a look of pure horror. " _No way_  am I going in there. I drove you and that leaves me out of this. I'm just waiting in the car." He turns and tries to make a break for the Impala again but Sam grabs the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him back.

"Dean, I promised Gabe I would introduce you to his brother." Sam smiles. "And I'm not breaking my promise."

"That Castiel guy?" Dean scoffs. "No  _thank_  you, sounds like a loony."

"Dean! Don't be rude," Sam scolds. "Cas is nice, I met him last time I was over. He tends to not speak that much but he's really smart. He's an author, writes some pretty interesting novels. I think you'd actually like him."

"Really?"

Sam nods.

Dean sighs, groaning. "Well… Ugh, fine. I guess I could come in for a little while."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

Never has Dean agreed over something so quickly.

He has a good feeling about this.

***

"Gabby, baby, I'm home!" Dean calls in mocking imitation of his brother, chuckling when Sam elbows him painfully in the ribs. "What? It's always nice to greet your lover when you walk through the door." He smirks.

"Dean. Stop it," Sam hisses. He looks up, smiling widely when Gabriel comes out from the kitchen dressed in an apron. He grins as soon as he sees the two new guests in his house.

"Heya Sammy, caught me at just the right time. I'm making muffins." He walks over and Sam leans down so that his boyfriend can give him a quick peck on the lips.

Well, the peck doesn't go as planned. Almost immediately Gabriel decides to slide a hand up Sam's shirt, licking against the seam of his lips. Sam moans, pressing his chest flush against the hand and opening his mouth, tongue greeting tongue.

"Oh  _God_. Sam, get a room!" Dean turns away, trying to ignore the sloppy sounds of his brother and annoying candy-addict boyfriend kissing. As soon as he turns around though, he's met with the most oceanic, cerulean blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Gabriel, I think there is something wrong with the oven. It seems to be smoking." The man who Dean is ogling at speaks, and Dean doesn't expect the gravelly yet rough voice. But  _boy_  is it hot.

" _WHAT_!?" Gabriel peels away from Sam's lips and the young Winchester whines at the loss.

"The oven." Castiel wrinkles his nose. "I think there may be a malfunctioning of some sort. It won't stop smoking."

Gabriel's eyes widen comically and he all but dashes into the kitchen. Soon there's a loud  _FUCK!_  and the sound of slamming and crashing.

"Is it always this…" Dean tries, but can't find a word for what he's just seen.

"Disastrous?" Castiel sighs. "I'm afraid so." 

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you. Y'know, looking after that buffoon," Dean chuckles. Sam sees the look his brother is giving Castiel and snorts quietly. Not quite quiet enough, though, because Dean shoots a glare at him, eyes narrowed.

"Buffoon? I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean." Castiel frowns, head tilting just a fraction to the side.

Dean thinks it's adorable.

"Uh, Cas." Sam coughs. "He means Gabriel."

Castiel looks to Sam and the other man before understanding. "Oh. I see. Yes, I guess it is a challenge to have to live with Gabriel. But he's my brother so I don't see how I could not… tolerate him." He smiles.

"W-Wait, you're his  _brother_?" Dean's jaw nearly drops. He hears Sam snicker but ignores it. He's too busy getting over the fact that this fine specimen of man standing before him is that dickwad's _brother_.

"Yes, I believe that is what I said." Castiel frowns.

"But y-you don't even look alike. At all." Dean feels a weird feeling pooling in his gut when Castiel frowns like that. It sets his nerves on edge. Really weird.

Gabriel chooses that moment to come out of the kitchen, apron smudged from the smoke and a tray of completely burnt, coal black muffins in his hands. "They're burnt! Cas, they're  _ruined_!" he cries.

"I do not see why you need to cause such a scene, Gabriel. They are just muffins," Castiel says flatly.

Gabriel's eyes widen. "Just—just  _muffins_!?" He shakes his head like it's the most horrid moment he's ever experienced. "This is a nightmare! My babies are all burnt to a crisp and you're standing there like it doesn't matter!" Gabriel's shoulders shake and he sniffles. "What sort of brother are you?"

"You are unbelievable," Castiel sighs. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I will be going upstairs to continue working on my novel." He nods politely, turning to make his leave.

"Hey, uh, could I… could I come see?" Dean feels everyone's eyes on him and he flinches. He looks up to see Castiel staring at him curiously. "I… I mean—"

"Wow Dean-o, crushing for my little bro so early I see." Gabriel chuckles when Dean blushes and shoots him a  _shut your mouth_  type glare. "No problem, you go upstairs and spend some time with Cassie. I'll spend time with my little moose down here." He winks at Sam. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"I would wish not to be disturbed. I do not see how that is possible with someone in the same room as me while I am writing," Castiel states bluntly.

Dean can't lie. He feels a pinch of sadness at the way Castiel has said that.

Sam must see the look on his brother's face, for he walks over to Castiel and whispers something in the man's ear. When he pulls away, Castiel looks at Dean and gives him a small smile. "I guess it would be all right if you sat there quietly. That way I can concentrate and you may watch."

"Really?" Dean doesn't even try to hide the excitement in his voice one bit.

"Yes, Dean. You may come up with me and watch if you'd like," Castiel chuckles. He sees his brother and Sam giving each other looks, and he grins. "It would leave our brothers with some time to… fornicate."

Dean laughs when Sam and Gabriel's jaws drop, but he doesn't get to say another word since he's already following Castiel up the stairs, attention fully directed at his hand, which is being held by the blue-eyed man who is pulling him along.

***

"This is your room?" Dean gasps.

"Yes." Castiel nods. "If by room, you mean where I spend most of my time writing and sleeping then yes, this is my room."

Dean raises an eyebrow at the weirdly spoken comment but ignores it as he takes a look around at the man's bedroom.

It's a pretty big room, not at all expected. It has a brown, wooden oak desk overlooking the window with some books and paper scattered on it, and two book shelves, one on each side of the room, both filled with different coloured books. There is a fluffy black Persian rug on the floor and picture frames lining the walls, many of them baby and little kid photos.

Lastly, the thing that catches Dean's eye the most, is the huge king-sized bed in the centre of the room.

It has very comfortable-looking white silk sheets and big pillows that Dean can imagine flopping his head down on, as well as a nice black blanket thrown neatly over it which looks like it's made of velvet.

Oh, how this bed looks big enough for two.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Dean blinks, turning to Castiel and seeing the same curious look on the man's face.

Now this time, this time he feels different. Like, horny different. His mind keeps flicking to the bed, and he can't rid the images of him straddling the man's body, pressing kisses to every inch of flesh he can find, trailing hands down soft skin, teeth nipping at rough stubble, leaving red welts and marks in its wake.

"Oh, well, all right. You just seemed distracted." Castiel feels his own eyes lingering on the bed, seeing Dean's eyes on the same place. "Very… distracted."

Both men have no idea who makes the first move. 

It's Dean, surprisingly, who has his shirt torn apart from his body and is being pushed down on very soft silk sheets. Then it's the opposite of soft, rough stubble scraping along his chin when lips crash against his in a needy, rushed and slobbery kiss. He doesn't do anything to hold back the moan when hands decide to trail their way up his chest, and he presses forward against them 'til he feels palms flush on his abs. The muscles ripple when nails rake their way down them in a cat-like manner, and Dean groans lowly when Castiel's tongue pushes its way into his mouth. He's well aware, very aware actually, when the hands choose to take a detour down his chest, feeling fingers trying to pry away his belt as tongue swipes against his and teeth continuously bite down and nip at his lip.

"C-Cas what—what are you doing?" His back arches, a strangled groan escaping him when lips make their way down his chin, to his neck, where teeth bite down  _hard_  above the pulse point.

"I'm trying to get your pants off," Castiel says in a matter of fact tone, tonguing the red mark he has just made on Dean's neck. He manages to get the belt undone, pulling down Dean's jeans, eyes landing on the tight, black boxer briefs underneath. "Do you always wear this type of undergarments?" he questions in amusement.

Dean is about to reply, but is choked off from speaking when a hand creeps under the material, his dick twitching from the heat of touch when fingers gently caress the underside. Caressing soon turns to heavy pumping, fingers wrapping around his whole length, pulling it swiftly and rubbing a thumb over the head and into the slit, collecting pre-come with each tug.

Broken moans and grunts of pleasure make up for the silence and Dean knows that very soon, he will be coming apart.

"C-Cas… shit… I'm—I'm gonna—"

Those are the last words he can pronounce through panted breaths. Everything explodes inside him, stars bursting behind his eyelids, and just like that he's falling over the edge. He shouts out, dick spasming as he comes, shooting ropes of come all over Castiel's hand, the leftover spurts flooding his boxers in wet stickiness.

After a few seconds of gasping, Dean's lips twitch. 

Well, one thing is definite.

Castiel isn't only good at writing with his hands, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
